American Alien 2
by Pyra Sinclaire
Summary: Hey, this is the sequel to Amrican Alien written with my partner dragonwolf
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sora slowly opened his eye. His head was pounding, he rubbed his head. He got up and saw what was left of his ship. Donald and Goofy were already up and waiting for him to get up.

"W-what happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"We don't know." said Goofy "We just woke up ourselves.

After Sora and Donald had made breakfast and they had all eaten, they went out and started to explore the new world.

10 minutes later a 10 year-old kid in a white t-shirt with a black stripe, down the center, green pants, and messy brown hair came out of a small house and saw the 'Gummi' ship on his front lawn.

"MY YARD!!!!" he screamed. Sora Donald and Goofy heard him yell and came running towards him. By the time they got to the front of the house three more teens had come out of the house.

"What the hell?", said Teeana and Rose in unison. They looked at each other and then looked away angrily with their arms crossed.

"Uh, okaaay", said Sora. "Sorry about your yard we lost control of our ship and crashed here."

"MY YARD!!!", yelled Ben, again.

"Your yard? Our ship", said Donald. We won't be able to leave here for three days!!!"

"That's terrible", said Teeana.

"MY YARD", Ben screamed still in shock.

"Okay, we get it your yard poor you", said Jake, getting annoyed

"How about you come inside?", said Mrs.Tennison, who appeared out of nowhere. "I made cookies."

"OKAY!", said Sora, pushing Donald and Goofy inside. Everyone else followed except for Ben.

"MY YA-" Ben was interrupted when everyone covered his mouth.

"WE KNOW!!!", yelled everyone. Then they went inside and helped themselves to the delicious snicker doodle cookie Mrs. Tennison had made.

"So, who are you three?", asked Rose.

All three looked up at the same time(1)

"Sora"

"Donald"

" Goofy"

They replied in that order. The others were silent for a moment.

"I'm Jake", said Jake, being brave. "And this is Teeana, Rose and the shell shocked idiot over there is my cousin Ben." Then there was a crash in the living room. Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed in. Rose went ninja, Ben and Jake went Dragon and Tee went the female ice version of heatblast. The ran into the living room and saw Sora wielding a giant key, Donald holding a staff, and Goofy holding a large shield. They turned and saw the others. The readied their weapons for another attack.

"Man this world has a lot heartless!", said Sora, be fore taking a swing at Rose.

"Hey, look over there", said Ben. Sora, Donald, and, Goofy turned and the others took this opportunity to sneak away(2).

"I don't see anythi- HEY where'd you go?!?", said Sora. Then the other four ran in.

"You guys okay?", asked Tee.

"Yeah", said Sora. "You guys didn't see anything weird did you?" Sora was very confuzled(3).

"No", said Ben. "Were we supposed to?"

"Uh, no I guess not" ,he said still confuzled. So what do you guys do for fun around here?" The other four smiled evil and mischievous grins and dragged Sora, Donald, and, Goofy out of the house.

( Meanwhile )

"Kairi", said Riku under his breath.

"Who?" asked Tristan. They were in Hollow Bastion Castle, plotting their revenge on the people who had wronged them.

"A girl I knew from my childhood."

"Don't worry. You'll find her.

"I already did. She's on my home world, Destiny Islands" he finished sadly. "The only way to get her is to defeat Sora."

"Who?"

"Another friend from my childhood, but he betrayed me and Kairi. He got new friends and forgot about us." Tristan put his hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I'll help you anyway I can, for I too have friends that have betrayed me", he said thinking back to the night he met Riku.

**(A/N Hey guys, this is the sequel to American Alien, and I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**1. Did anyone else notice that every time they introduced themselves in the game they did that? Or was it just me?**

**2. That's like the oldest trick in the book. I can't believe Sora…Oh yeah, it's Sora.**

**3. Tigger says that in the second Kingdom Hearts game.**

**Okay well ttfn ta ta for now!!! L8R PLAYAS!!! C YA!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Sora was sitting on the living room couch and icing down his bruises.

"I can't believe you guys shoot little balls of paint at each other for fun!!!"

"Yeah, so?" asked Ben.

That is totally… AWESOME!!!!!" Where I come from we don't even have paintball."

"Up for another round Sora?" ask Rose, glaring at Teeana evilly.

"Sure" said Sora. They went to the backyard and started a new game. Teeana ended up hitting Rose 525,600 times in the same place on the same shot. She smiled evilly at Rose then ran off.

Ben ran out into the open, shooting Jake. Jake dodged the shots and got Ben in the middle of the back.

"Ha ha loser", said Jake running away as Donald shot at him. This frenzy went on for 5 hours, until the only people left were Jake and Goofy. It was a stare down of mass proportion. A shot was fired, someone was hit. It was…….

…Meanwhile…

Kairi was standing on the shore of the now deserted Destiny Islands. She was thinking of Riku and, especially, of Sora,

… Back on Earth…

"I can't believe _you_ won!!" Said Jake. It turns out there was another person on the field Teeana hit Jake who hit Goofy.

After that they went to McDonalds to celebrate Tee's victory. After the victory party they went back to Ben's house only to find it in ruins.

"No!" said Ben, sinking to his knees. "First my yard and now my house."

"That's not all" said the voice from the rubble.

"No!" said Sora softly. Standing in the center of the rubble was a guy with lavender hair and gray eyes.

"Well, well, well", Said Riku in a cold voice. "It's the key bearer and his lackeys. Jake's, Teeana's, Rose's, and Ben's heads turned toward Sora.

"Key bearer?" asked Ben.

"Sora" said Riku. "Why haven't you told your new friends?" Sora was starting get pissed! He willed his Kingdom Key to his right hand.

"Just like_ they _haven't told _him" _said a voice behind Jake and Ben. They turn around and couldn't believe who they saw...

"Tell him Ben, or should I remind you?" Asked Tristan. The clouds moved out from in front of the full moon and cast their shadows over the ground.

**(A/N hey guys this is chapter 2 if you are confused please read American Alien. Thank for all the reviews and please r&r. BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N: hola my homizzles!!! Okay so I'm being a total dork and ignore everything I'm saying right now. Ok now pay attention… I LIKE BEANS!!!! LOL Here's chapter 3. p.s.: before I forget thnx to all my reviewers, and thnx for not flaming.)**

Tristan transformed into a werewolf. He ran forward ready to attack. There was a slash of claws and Ben appeared, also a werewolf (1), blocking Tristan's attacks. Then Riku started to attack as well.

Meanwhile

Kairi was falling through the darkness. She landed with a thud on a stained glass platform she stood up and looked around. In front of her were three platforms. One had a shield on it, the next a sword, the last a staff. She walked up to the platform with the sword on it, and picked up the sword. Then there was a flash of light and it changed into a longer, more slender version of the keyblade.

"Whoa", she said. The ground began to shake and tremble. "What's going on?" The ground began to shake more violently. Then Kairi's shadow got up and became a darkside. Then a crash behind her made her turn around. On the opposite side of the platform was a twilight thorn. "Oh, shit", she muttered as she began to fight them both off.

After she had defeated them, two hooded figures appeared behind her.

"Impressive", said one of the hooded figures in a dark voice. "You are much stronger then we expected."

"I don't know who you are, but I don't think I can trust you." She began to run at them and readied herself for the attack. Right before she reached them, they conjured up a dark portal and she ran right into it and fell right on top of Sora.

The two figures appeared in front of Kairi and Sora.

"Looks like we finally found you, the 4th keyblade wielder." said one of the figures. The figure reached up a gloved hand and removed hi hood. He had a young face, brown-clouded eyes; half open, and short brown hair. He was wearing a pendant of a heart with two glaring eyes, like a werewolf, and two spikes that were curved like vampire fangs.

"Who are you people?" demanded Sora willing his keyblade to his right hand. Kairi followed suit and drew her weapon as well. Everyone was staring at the strange figures.

"My partners name is of no concern right now." Said the now dehooded figure. "How ever, I will tell you my name. I am Kija.

"Why are you here?" asked Ben.

"We have come to observe you." Said the other figure, their hood was still up. She was clearly female, and her voice was thickly accented Scottish.

"Why?" asked Sora. The two figures merely smirked. Then they left through a dark portal with out another word.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, do you Kairi… Kairi?!?" exclaimed Sora searching frantically. She had disappeared. "Oh no not again"

"A little help here!!!" yelled Ben and Rose, who apparently were still fighting off Riku and Tristan.

"Crap!" thought Teeana. "I should have told them before, but oh well. There's no time like the present." Sighing she turned into a vampire and rushed into battle. Everyone, but Riku and Tristan that is, stared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked rose. "If it was to not scare, this is a hell of a lot better."

"You wanna go bitch?!?" yelled Teeana. The she tackled Rose and began beating her up. Riku and Tristan took this time to escape.

"Man, they got away!" yelled Ben.

"Shit" said Jake. "We nearly had them, and they got away.

We'll get them next time" said Sora pulling Tee off of Rose.

meanwhile

"We can't continue like this!" said on of the hooded figures.

"Don't worry Saix. We've stayed hidden for years. Said another. There were 18 in the completely black room. Three in very high chairs, the rest in lower chairs in descending order. Kija raised his hand silencing the others "We are slowly making ourselves known" he said. The person in the highest seat then spoke.

"The werewolf may prove a problem, along with the American Dragon."

"But with the girl, the light keyblade wielder will try and get her back." Said the girl in the third highest seat, named Nicole.

The girl in the highest seat concluded "Soon with the help of kingdom hearts, we may reach our goal at last. Kija got up and said "With that we must move forward, and onto our first target. We will leave for Twilight Town soon."

**(A/N: Alright pps this is chapter three. If you are confused about anything, don't complain to me just read** **'American Alien' okay. Oh and ignore my rambling at the top. BYEZ PLEASE R&R!!!! HASTA!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Sora announced he would be leaving for Radiant Garden, the he would head to twilight town. Everyone looked confused, so he explained.

"Can we come?" asked Teeana, her eyes shinning with excitement.

"No wa-"but Donald was cut off by Sora saying

"Sure, why not?"

Meanwhile

Kija and the girl from before were at the gates of twilight town. The girl easily tricked a family to take her in, as did Kija. 9 days later, with the members of the organization coming in 2 a day, everyone was there. That night When Kija sat sown to dinner with his host family Mr. Way turned to him.

"I've never asked before, but why is it that you are homeless Kija?"

"Well" he said "If you must know I am a werewolf and I killed every member of my family." He was smiling and his yes were shinning with pride at his description of his own horrible ordeal.

"For the sake of my family I must ask you to leave or be killed." said Mr. Way nervously. Kija laughed.

"You think that you're safe? Well you're not out of the woods just yet!" his eyes turned more wolfish and He laughed menacingly again.

Outside on the dark streets all was quiet, then suddenly four blood-curdling screams pierced the cool night air. Kija laughed and liked the blood off his claws. "The first of many hearts that will help our cause. He jumped out the second story window, and landed on the side walk and scaled the next building. His partner heard the screams and smiled. "Right on time", she said.

"What?" asked Heather, the girl she shared her room with, she yawned.

"You seem tired" said the other girl dreamily "Why don't you go to bed." Heather nodded and climbed into her bed. Nikki, being the girl's name, turned out the lights and smirked. The shadows seemed to close in on Heather then, they subsided. Heather lay dead, suffocated by the darkness. Nikki laughed and jumped out the open window. She stopped about a foot above the pavement and gently floated down.

The morning sun was clouded with smoke. The firefighter put out fires of unknown origin, and the ambulances took the 18 dead families away, as they rushed all over twilight town. Everyone was advised to lock their doors and windows. Sora came to the once peaceful Twilight Town.

"Leon and Yuffie were so cool, what happened here?", said Rose.

"This morning 18 families were found dead." said a nearby news anchor.

"Well I think we did a good job." said a voice behind them. They turned ands saw a hooded organization member. "Oops sorry, forgive my intrusion, good day to you"

"Hold it!" yelled Ben, preparing to fight. "Who are you?"

"I am Saix, The Spark of Anguish." the hooded figure responded. He lowered his hood to reveal a face of pale blue eyes and kinda fluffy brown hair.

"I'm going to take you down myself!" said Sora willing his keyblade to his right hand. He rushed towards Saix, and Saix took out a cross bow and fired two lightning bolts, both hitting Sora. Needless to say, Sora went flying and hit a wall, out cold.

"Is that all the puny Keybearer can do? You need to be stronger if you ever hope to face the council again." Rose suddenly collapsed. Ben ran over and checked her; there were two bit marks at the base of her neck.

"Left you with a lil parting gift luv" said Saix wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. A bolt of lightning hit him and he vanished.

Are you okay?" asked Ben as Rose came to.

"A little light headed, but okay' then she sat up strait. "Where's Saix? How's Sora?"

"Don't know, and he's out cold but fine." Ben stood up and helped Rose to her feet. She felt the wound on her neck and shot a glare at Tee that would have made Hell freeze over.

"You" she said menacingly. Then she tackled Tee and started beating her up. Ben and Jake pulled her off of Tee.

"Chill dude", said Jake. Rose stopped fighting. Teeana stood up and sent Rose flying with a well placed round house kick.

"Bitch" she muttered. Then she walked off to see if Sora was okay. Ben and Jake just stared after her.

"She needs some _serious_ anger management" said Ben.

_"I heard that Benny boy"_ said Tee's voice I his head.

Meanwhile

Tristan and Riku were walking through Twilight Town, unnoticed, when they heard Kija's voice. He sounded angry.

"Who in the _Hell _told you to 'take' from that girl? If _she _hears about what you did you will end up like her host family! And on top of that, you took on the Keybearer! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKIN IDIOT!!!!!!!" He had pinned Saix against the wall.

"I wouldn't say anymore Sensei, there are two fugitives listening in on our conversation."

"Show yourselves" growled Kija. Riku and Tristan walked forward. "Why are you here?"

"To help you." said Riku.

"At what price?"

"Kairi and Sora." Riku looked down at the ground. "I want them in exchange for our work. That and, if we fail…we'll give you our hearts" Trystan looked at him.

"We never agreed on that!" he yelled. "I would not give _my _heart for _your _selfish needs."

"Throw in the dragon and weaker werewolf. Do we have a deal?"

"We most certainly don't! We don't believe in simply giving away human beings." He and Saix left through a dark portal. Little did they know Riku and Tristan followed them, or did they plan this all along?

**(A/N: okay guys that's all you get. I'm so happy this is my first cliffie!!! Well sort of. Please r&r. Oh, and who wants to bring snacks next time?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hey guys, it's me. Guess who's back, back again. Tiff is back, back again. I am just really bored right now; I just need to warn you that this chapter has some fluff, and some not so fluffy stuff. Disclaimer: I own only what I have in my mind (which isn't much) Thankies to all my Reviewers (or lack there of)!)**

Sora stirred and woke up. He was in his room in a small house in twilight town. He had a sling on his left arm and a brace on his right.

"Morning Sleepy but", said Tee. She had stayed all night with him. It was also her that had bandaged his injuries.

"Good Morning Sunshine, the Earth says hello!" he said.

"That's why you don't get to watch Hair anymore." This statement got a pillow thrown at her head. "Oh, someone's ma-ad! Oh, and if you get out of that bed I will re-break that arm for you, or you'll wake up very confused in Cuba being sacrificed in some voodoo ritual." Sora, who was about to get up, climbed right back into bed.

"Thanks for telling me" he said sarcastically. Tee just Glared at him.

Outside Rose and Jake were sitting on the roof talking.

"Look Jake, I just want to know how you feel about me."

"I just don't know. I like you, but you betrayed me and I don't know if I could even forgive you, let alone trust you again" With that he transformed into a dragon and Flew off.

"Jake", said Rose quietly. Ben heard Jake leave and transformed and followed him.

"Hey, Jake" he yelled. "Wait up!"

"Hey Ben" said Jake landing and detransforming.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Rose and I had a fight, and she wanted to know my feelings for her. I just don't know how I feel. I mean I like her I just don't 'like' her, or trust her for that matter."

"I know how you feel dude. I also think you and Rose wouldn't last nearly as long as say you and Tee." Jake looked at his cousin, shocked by what he said, Then he smiled.

"Ben that's it!"

"What's it?"

It makes so much sense now. Thanks a lot." Then he turned into a dragon and flew off. Ben smiled knowing where his cousin was going.

Jake landed in the hallway outside Sora's room and detransformed, and walked in. What he saw made him want to cry, punch something, and puke all at the same time. He had walked in on Sora and Tee and Sora making out on Sora's bed. Tee looked over at Jake out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from Sora.

"Jake" she gasped.

"Uh, It's not what it looks lie" said Sora quickly. "Well, actually it is." Jake turned and ran out into the hall way, and jumped out the window that he had just come in. About halfway towards the ground he transformed into a dragon and flew off. Ben saw his cousin and ran into the house to see Rose comforting a sobbing Tee.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well Jake walked in on Tee and Sora making out." said Rose.

"They were what? Jake was coming to tell her that he liked her!" said Ben. Rose just nodded. So Jake had left her for Tee. Now, as you can imagine, Rose was more than a little hurt, but she sort of saw it coming. They had been kind of flirty ever since they had met. In reality, she was happy for them, that is if Jake ever forgave Tee and they started going out.

"Uh, guys. Do you mind? I just want to be alone." Ben and Rose nodded and walked out onto the deck.

"So how do you feel about this whole messy situation?" asked Ben? Rose turned to him, her blue eyes shining with tears. Then she smiled, leaned down and kissed him.

_Meanwhile…_

Riku and Tristan explored the expansive city of the world they had been transported to.

"This place seems familiar" said Riku. He looked around and saw a giant brightly glowing building.

"What is this place?" asked Tristan in amazement.

"Memory skyscraper" said Riku staring at it. Then he fell to the ground. A bright flash blinded him for a second, then he saw himself helping Sora to defeat the nobody dragon. "I was last here when I was good."

"You seem troubled" said a voice. Riku snapped out of his vision. He saw one of the members of council 18.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Sian (pronounced Shawn), number 18." the hooded figure replied.

"Why is this place so familiar to me?" asked Riku.

"You don't recognize the world that never was?"

"What? You liar!" he willed his keyblade to his right hand.

"I don't think so" said Sian. He pulled out a huge card that had Tristan trapped in it.

"Just like Luxord" said Riku.

"So it _is _coming back to you_." _Sian took the card and created a portal. Riku ran for him, but Sian stepped aside, and Riku ran into the portal; transporting himself to Radiant Garden.

"I've got to get help!" he said to himself. He got into a gummi ship and set a course for twilight town.


	6. Chapter 6

**(...Hello. OMG I AM SO SORRY1 TO THOSE OF THE READERS LEFT YOU MUST FEEL SO ABANDONED! The thing is that this is a pre-written story, and I gave the spiral to my co-author, and then I thought I lost it in the black hole that is my room! I promise, I won't do it again, and if I do, then you have every right to kill me and/or submit me to torture beforehand… Oh yeah, since this is a trilogy, I'm holding a contest. The third and final installment shall be quad-crossover. Whoever can guess the next crossover shall have a cameo in the third fic. Here's a hint: MasakoX.)**

**Chapter 6**

Things were quiet in the little house in Twilight Town. It was an uncomfortable, smothering sort of quiet, though, broken only by the sound of rocket engines from Riku's ship. He landed and broke down the front door of the house. This woke Tee, Sora, and Jake. They ran downstairs and saw Him standing in the doorway.

"Help me" he said before he collapsed. Jake ran to Riku's side.

"Some one get the first aid kit! His arm is broken, and so are a few of his ribs." Ben and Rose walked to Sora running into the bathroom.

"The kit's not in here" he said.

"Well of course it's not" said Tee. "It's in the kitchen after that 'small' grease fire you and Ben started yesterday when you guys made breakfast!"

"Uh guys, guys. GUYS!" yelled Jake, but to no avail. Rose whistled and everyone fell silent

"What in the wide world of sports are you idiots doing?" she said. Tee looked at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "We're looking for the dammned first aid kit."

"Never mind" said Sora, coming out of the kitchen. "I got it." he handed it to Jake, who began wrapping bandages around Riku's left arm and hi torso. When he was done, Ben helped him move Riku to the couch.

"Alright whose gonna watch him?" Asked Jake. Tee silently raised her hand. "Okay, I'll stay with her. You guys can go on about your business." The others said something about going shopping, then left quickly. Tee looked at Jake, and he nodded. She held her hands over Riku's body, and a golden glow seemed to be emitted from them. Then Riku stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" he said weakly.

"You are in a house in Twilight Town" said Tee. Riku turned toward her slowly. "Now that you are awake you are going to tell us where Tristan, my brother, is." Riku shook his head.

"I can't remember" He said. Tee snapped. Her eyes turned red and she grabbed him by the collar.

"Tell me where he is you little shit! It is very crucial to your health that I know where he is." Jake pulled her off of him, with much difficulty.

"Tee" he said. "Calm down, he needs to rest."

"He knows where Tristan is" she started crying. "He knows whether or not he's, he's" She started crying even harder. Jake held her close to him, and they stayed like that for what felt like hours. When she did pull away, he spoke.

"Tee" he began. "It's okay. You're worried about Tristan, and you're ready to kill for him. He feels the same about you. Sora and Riku feel the same about Kairi. I feel te same way about, about you"

"Really?" she looked at him with moist blue eyes.

"Really" he leaned down and tenderly kissed her.

"I'm sorry" she said, pulling away from the kiss. "About the whole Sora thing"

_meanwhile_

Sian came to the council heads.

"I have what I set out to get" he said, bowing low. Kija looked down at him from the second highest chair.

"You have done well" he said. The girl in the tallest seat spoke.

"You don't think this is too bold of a move?"

"No. If the girl is detained as well as the werewolf, then the two Keyblade bearers will be motivated to give us what we want." Then about a dozen shadowy creatures appeared. They looked at Kija for instruction.

"Are you going to release some of your shadebodies" Kija asked the leader of the council, who silently shook her head. He ordered them to Twilight Town.

"All is going according to plan" Said the head of the council…

**(well, there it is… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! to make a guess on the contest, just p.m. me. Against all evidence, I really do love you, my readers.) **


End file.
